It is common practice and procedure to avoid loading moisture-sensitive materials onto cargo ships during inclement weather such as rain and wind egress as they may become water damaged or displaced. Moisture sensitive materials include, but are not limited to, bulk foods such as grain and rice and other materials such as pot ash and fertilizers. Further, the inability to load these materials during inclement weather causes delays in shipping the materials to their intended destination.
Example ship loading systems with conventional loading assemblies are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,818A; U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,002A; GB 1536303A; U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,965A; EP 980328B1; WO 2005/123494A1; US 2007/0217895A1.
Accordingly, what is required is a ship loading arrangement that addresses the above problems.